Sweet Revenge the redone version
by Domino-xxx
Summary: She looked up to him, but he just pushed her away. So 5 years later,when he returns, she's got a whole lot to say. Pairings Riddick and Jack. RnR please


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pitchblack/ Riddick, Please dont sue me.

SWEET REVENGE. Chapter One: My Dark Saviour/.

"Hunter-grazner, please make your way to dock C-17, I repeat, dock C-17", said a robotic voice on the ships intersom. Jackie snapped out of her dream and stood up to see Riddick taking the call. Hmmm, Riddick. Nah, she thought, and quickly dismissed the thought out of her head, then went to see what was happening.

"Whats wrong Riddick", Jackie asked, as hse stood beside Riddick. "Are we here yet?"

"Yeah kid. We've come to Helion Prime, New Mecca shouldn't be far. Go snap the holyman outta his sweet dreams. Tell him we leave in 5", came the reply.

Jackie frowned at the way Riddick called her a 'kid'. She was 15 now and could very well take care of herself. She looked at him, a slight pang of hate crossing her mind. Yet somehow, this hate got converted into love. After all, he WAS her Saviour right? Her Dark Saviour. However, these thoughts soon came to an end, as she got a questioning look from Riddick.

"Yeah Yeah, I', going", she mumbles, and went in the back.

After it landed, the trio exited the ship. Imam and Jackie were huddled close together, while Riddick walked behind, face covered by a hood- just to keep a low profile. Imam agreed to let Riddick and Jackie stay at his place. What could be better than sharing a house with Riddick, she thought, as she smiled slyly. Jackie turned around to see Riddick following behind. His head was down and his eyes here covered by the hood, but she could see his lips. Oh those lips, they made her stomach jump up, do a back filp and come down again. He's so distant, she noted as all sorts of thoughts exploded in her head-One though in particular, making her drool.

Jackie's POV:

Hmmm, I wonder what it would be like to take him.............oh shut up jackie, thats stupid and bad and..............and weirdly comforting....oh never mind, get it outta your head.

No doubt, she did consider him as her idol, but was it more than that?

Finally, they entered the house that they were going to live in. It wasn't big, but it had just enough space for the 3 of them.

"Yo holyman", Riddick shouted while looking around. "I need a crib with no window, cause you see, we can't have people seein' me, now can we?"

Jackie just looked at him and noticed that famous 'bad-ass' smirk across his face. He was so......so bossy, and yet she found that appealing.

"Certainly Mr. Riddick. You can have the room upstairs. Jackie here will have the room besides yours. I will offer to have the room downstairs", the older man answered.

Jackie laughed silently at Imam's reply. He's so modest, does he ever use slan, she thought and came beside Riddick.

"So ermm, Riddick. Looks like we'll be neighbours huh"

"Whatever Kid", his bored reply came, as he made his way into his room.

Jackie frowned at his rejection towards her, and decided to give it a second go.

"Yo, Riddick, ermm you know how our n escaped convict and shit, so ermm, could you, ya know, teach me some stuff?"

By now Riddick had had enough of Jackie's pestering.

"Look Kid. I'm sure you've heard of the word 'PRIVACY'. Well, thats just what I need right now ok! We've just come out from that shithole they call a planet, and you want be to teach you how to kill?! Get the fuck outta here", Riddick shouted and slamed the door in her face.

Jackie felt sad. But more than that, she felt mad. He was her idol for crying out loud. Well, she thought, there's only one thing to do, ans she made her way to her room.

Back in Riddick's room, Imam was lecturing riddick on the cons of Swearing. He told Riddick to apologize to Jackie, before leaving himself.

Riddick thought about the task at hand for a moment, then decided he was not going to apologize to some little girl, who didn't even know how to punch right. He wasn't going to fucking become soft. And with that, he got up, locked his door and went downstairs to Educate Imam on the pros of swearing.

A/N: If I get enough of feedback, I will finish it, otherwise, its goodbye 4 this story.

Hope u guys enjoy.


End file.
